He Could Be the One
by sparksfly16
Summary: Alex helps Juliet write a song for Justin and Juliet preforms it for him later. One-shot, just a little story about Juliet and Justin.


**So I just thought of this one day when I was listening to 'He Could Be the One', Juliet and Justin are one of my favorite Disney couples. So tell me what you think...**

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, or else Dean would still be on it :( and I don't own the song 'He Could Be the One'**

"Hey Alex, I need your help." Juliet said as she entered the Waverly Substation.

"Sure, what's up?" Alex said. She sat down at a booth and gestured for Juliet to do the same.

"Well, Justin and I have been dating for almost a year and for our anniversary I wanted to do something special. Since Justin sang to me at the prom a few months ago, I want to sing to him." Juliet said.

"That's a great idea! But why do you need my help?" Alex asked.

"Justin told me that you and him had a band so I was wondering if you would help me write a song?" Juliet asked.

"Sure, are you free now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but aren't you working?" Juliet asked.

"I'll just take my break a little earlier. Now to start off tell me all the things you like about Justin." Alex instructed.

"Well he's funny, charming, nice, sweet, romantic, goofy..." Juliet went on and on. After that the girls swapped stories about Justin and along the way Juliet and Alex made some inside jokes just between them. Alex told Juliet about Dean and at the end of the day, Juliet and Alex had written the perfect song.

A few days later there was a talent show going on at Waverly Substation. Alex and Justin preformed a new song, Max did a magic trick with Harper as his assistant, and a bunch of other people had done some cool tricks. Finally Juliet stepped up to the mic.

"This is a song me and my friend Alex wrote. I'd like to dedicate it to Justin, thanks for making this past year so great." Juliet said. The band started the back beat and then Juliet started singing.

"Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
He's a cutie, he plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid

Think I'm really fallin' for his smile  
Yeah, butterflies when he says my name  
Hey!

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one

He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy about him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'

Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away, hey!

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one

And he's got a way of makin' me feel  
Like everything I do is perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into it!

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one." She finished with a smile.

"Juliet that was amazing!" Justin said lifting her up and hugging her backstage.

"Thanks, happy anniversary! I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too." Justin said.

Alex walked over, "Great job Juliet! It was so much fun writing it with you." She said.

"Thanks a ton for helping me. If it weren't for you, I would have just been singing who knows what." Juliet said.

"So Alex wrote the song?" Justin asked.

"Nope, we both wrote it. But I get to sing it for Dean later. See ya!" Alex said.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
